The present invention relates to a hydroxyl compound obtained by reacting a di- or higher-valent alcohol with a monovalent carboxylic acid and dimer acid, and a cosmetic comprising said hydroxyl compound.
In the prior art, hydroxyl compounds obtained by reacting a di- or higher-valent alcohol with a monovalent carboxylic acid and dimer acid are known as an oily base used in cosmetics.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-256,515, there is known an oily base containing an ester (a) which is obtained by esterifying an oligomeric ester which occurs from esterification between dimer acid and a di- or higher-valent alcohol, with a monovalent alcohol and/or a monovalent carboxylic acid, or an ester (b) which is obtained by esterifying an oligomeric ester which occurs from esterification between dimer diol and a di- or higher-valent carboxylic acid, with a monovalent alcohol and/or a monovalent carboxylic acid. In this patent application, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of the ester (a), wherein dimer acid is reacted with a di- or higher-valent alcohol to obtain an oligomeric ester, of which carboxyl groups and/or hydroxyl groups are then esterified with a monovalent alcohol and/or a monovalent carboxylic acid, or wherein dimer acid, a di- or higher-valent alcohol and a monovalent alcohol and/or a monovalent carboxylic acid are esterified at once. There is also disclosed a process for the preparation of the ester (b), wherein dimer diol is reacted with a di- or higher-valent carboxylic acid to obtain an oligomeric ester, of which carboxyl groups and/or hydroxyl groups are then esterified with a monovalent alcohol and/or a monovalent carboxylic acid, or wherein a dimer diol, a di- or higher-valent carboxylic acid and a monovalent alcohol and/or a monovalent carboxylic acid are esterified at once.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-132,729 discloses cosmetics comprising a mixed ester of aliphatic acid obtained via esterification among polyglycerin, dimer acid and saturated aliphatic acid and/or unsaturated aliphatic acid. In Examples 1 and 2, diglycerin, dimer acid and a carboxylic acid are placed in a reactor at once for esterification.
However, the ester compounds obtained in the aforesaid patent applications have very low hydroxyl values and therefore have drawbacks such as poor moisturizing ability, poor emollient ability and poor gloss-holding ability.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, the present inventors provided cosmetics comprising a hydroxyl compound obtained by the reaction of a di- or higher-valent alcohol with a monovalent carboxylic acid and dimer acid, characterized in that the hydroxyl compound is obtained by reacting diglycerin with isostearic acid to obtain an ester compound which is then reacted with dimer acid, wherein a molar ratio among diglycerin, isostearic acid and dimer acid is in the range of 1.0:1.4 to 1.6:0.5 to 0.8 in WO 2006/095,486 (corresponding to US 2008/0188569 A1). This invention can overcome the drawbacks of the ester compounds obtained in the aforesaid patent applications, that is, poor moisturizing ability and poor emollient ability because of the very low hydroxyl values. However, WO 2006/095,486 did not lead to the remedy of the remaining drawback of poor gloss-holding ability, i.e. the intrinsic gloss of the cosmetic is lost when said hydroxyl compound is used in cosmetics.